


An Engaging Plot

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Minor LadyNoir, adrienette - Freeform, implied past marichat, mostly adrienette, theyre getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: When Chat Noir reveals to Ladybug that he wants to tell his fiancee his identity, it creates a crisis between her and Adrien.Marinette doesn't want to lie to him, but she isn't sure if they're ready for that next step....Shenanigans and chaos occurs, as expected.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 64
Kudos: 418





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just fun.

In Ladybug's defense, she hadn't even realized that Chat Noir was dating someone.

Sure, he had lessened with the flirting, but she assumed that was because she told him that she had a boyfriend. Chat respected her boundaries and was a great partner, any girl would be lucky to have him.

Still, it was quite shocking when he sighed, and said, "I think I want to tell my Fiancee that I'm Chat."

(Shocking enough that she tripped and fell several stories towards the ground before she was able to pull herself back up with her yo-yo.)

By the time she recovered, which was a solid minute, Chat Noir was sitting down, laughing so hard that he was hardly breathing.

She sat down next to him and pushed him. "It wasn't that funny."

"It. Was. Hilarious." He wheezed, before taking a moment to compose himself. "You just went like this-" Chat raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly, "- and you fell backwards."

"I was just surprised. I didn't even know you were dating someone."

"We've been together for almost five years."

That was as long as she had been dating Adrien. "Congratulations?"

"Thanks. I'm hoping to ask her to marry me soon." he smiled. "You would've laughed if I fell."

She shrugged. "Okay, maybe it was a little bit funny."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"Can I tell her?"

"Chat, you know what I think." Ladybug frowned. "I don't want to put anyone at risk. I think we should wait until Hawkmoth is defeated to reveal our identities, even to our significant others, or each other, but...." she paused, not sure if she should go on.

"But?" He nudged, urging her to continue.

"But I'm not in charge of you." She finished. "You're my partner and I trust you. I'm sure you've thought about this a lot?"

"Yeah. I have. I want to take our relationship to the next step, but I want her to be able to trust me completely, no secrets between us."

"If you think its best, and you trust her, then I have no problem with it. I just won't be telling anyone in my life until after Hawkmoth is revealed."

"Even if you get married?"

"I-" she shook her head. "I'm not sure that my boyfriend is ready for the next step yet. He's pretty well known, and his father doesn't exactly approve of our relationship. He's busy, and between me skipping dates for Akuma attacks, and his father controlling him, I feel like it's been pretty rocky between us lately."

"I know how you feel." He nodded sympathetically. "The same things keep happening to me. I show up late because if Akuma, leave in the middle of the night, and its tense between us. But I love her, and she loves me. I want to tell her so that she understands."

"That's... actually a good point. If he knew that I was Ladybug, maybe that would fix some of the stuff between us. He'd at least understand." 

"I told you, I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Yeah. If you think it's best for your relationship, tell her."

"I will."

"And maybe I'll think about telling him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Chat frowned. "What about us?"

"What do you mean? Didn't we just establish that I have a boyfriend? You're still my partner and one of my best friends."

"I mean, should we tell each other? We promised that we would be the first people to know each other's identities, right?"

"Yeah, but it's dangerous, Hawkmoth could-"

"Honestly I'm not scared of Hawkmoth. If he comes after us, let him."

"No." Ladybug shook her head. "I've seen a future where you were akumatized. Everything was gone. Everything. I can't let that happen again."

"What?"

"You knew my name. My civilian name. And you told me that it was our love that destroyed the world."

"Whoa." He blinked. "No wonder you've been so hesitant about revealing our identities, that sounds pretty traumatic."

"It was years ago, so it's probably not going to happen, but I still want to wait until Hawkmoth is defeated for good."

"Yeah. Makes sense."

"As soon as Hawkmoth is gone, you'll be the first to know who I am."

"You too." Chat smiled. "And I'll make sure to invite you to my wedding."

"Yeah. You'll definitely have an invitation to my wedding too."

"My hands are shaking, is that weird?"

"No? Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. I want to tell her. I just don't know how to break the news."

"You'll do great. Trust me. Everything is going to work out."

"Thanks Ladybug."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna tell her." He was shaking. "See you next week."

"See ya-" she waved as he vaulted across rooftops, before swinging towards her own home. 

She certainly had a lot to think about.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter two in the same day as chapter one, who am I?

Marinette stared anxiously at her phone, unable to from a response. 

She didn't want to sound negative, but it was already looking bad. Sure, things had been rough, but she felt like she and him were going to work through it. 

Apparently not.

Marinette couldn't take her eyes away from the text that her boyfriend had sent her.

_"We need to talk."_

That was never a good sign. Most people only sent text messages with proper grammar in serious situations. 

Of course, Adrien wasn't most people. He never really learnt text-speak, so often his messages seemed proper and stiff. He rarely used emojis and it sometimes led to miscommunication. 

Even when Adrien was excited about something, he would respond with a flat looking sentence. Perhaps, the text had only come across as negative, when he wanted to talk about something good.

Or not.

Usually, that's what people said before they broke up, but Marinette and Adrien were happy. Really. She didn't want to break up. 

Marinette would rather tell him that she was Ladybug than break up. Maybe it was everything that Chat had said, but Marinette started imagining what would happen if she did tell Adrien that she was Ladybug. 

He would be more understanding of her absences and tardiness, that's for sure, but he also might be mad at her for lying to him. 

After all, Ladybug was a big secret. If has told him, she would be trusting him with that, but also, basically saying that has hadn't trusted him before. 

It could either go really well or horribly.

She had no idea how he would respond.

Speaking of responses, Marinette could not leave Adrien on read.

She typed a quick response, and sent it without hesitation, hoping it didn't sound too desperate.

"Dinner & video games at my place? I'll make cookies, you can get takeout?"

He responded almost instantly.

"Great! See you then!"

Very enthusiastic for Adrien. He rarely used exclamation marks, even less frequently more than one in the same message.

That was weird.

His messages were certainly sending mixed signals. The first one felt like a breakup, second one seemed too enthusiastic for anything of the sort. 

Maybe he was just really happy about the cookies.

Or nervous about taking the next step.

Marinette sighed. 

It was probably the cookies.

Adrien's face lit up any time baked goods were mentioned.

Maybe, if he tried to break up with her, she could bribe him with croissants...

But that would be crowned upon by her family and Tikki.

She would keep it in mind as an option, just in case Adrien tried to dump her.

Now that that was all planned out, and patrol was done for the week, Marinette had some cookies to bake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote: I'm exhausted, mentally and physically. I'm just drained. My head hurts and I feel achy and weak. In the last twenty-four hours I've cried like six times. My school got canceled due to corona virus, I got waitlisted from my top college, among other things, along with just the whole my emotions have been out of wack since November when I got a bad concussion and got brain damage.
> 
> So like, thank you guys so much for reading, I know it doesn't seem like much, but kudos and comments really are appreciated. I read every comment and I usually reply so don't be afraid to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien walked through the door with a box of pizza. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, but I figured pizza was a safe bet," he sniffed the air, "is that chocolate?"

"Pizza is fine. Great." Marinette popped out of the kitchen. "Yeah. I made some chocolate chip cookies. And brownies. And a chocolate cake." 

"Whoa, that kinda seems like a lot."

She shrugged. "I guess I bake a lot when I'm stressed."

"Stressed?"

"Yeah." She waved her hand. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Its... a serious talk. Can we eat first?"

Marinette felt her face fall. "Yeah, of course. I'll get some plates."

As she grabbed the plates out of the kitchen cabinets, she tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to burst out.

She walked back out, and Adrien almost immediately gave her a hug. 

"Are you okay Mari? You look like you're gonna cry-"

"I love you." She sniffles.

"I love you too." He smiled. "I really do."

"But you said we need to talk?"

"We do. About the future."

"I love you. I want to be with you." 

"I want to be with you too." He handed her a plate, with a slice of pizza. "For the rest of our lives."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "You do?"

"I do." He looked down at her fondly. "I can't see myself being with anyone else."

"Adrien, I feel the same way. I want to grow old and have a family with you."

"If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Marinette started sobbing, but gave him a thumbs up.

"Sorry!" He awkwardly started petting her hair.

"Don't be. I yes. Of course." She sniffled.

"Why are you crying?"

"I think these are happy tears."

"Then, this is a promise." Adrien pulled a ring out of his pocket. "I promise to love you as long as life allows. Its not an engagement, yet, but I promise that it will be someday. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I still have to talk to you parents, ask Alya for advice and-"

"Oh Adrien." She put the ring on and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. I've been thinking about this for a while, and I know I'm ready for the next step. I just want to make sure you are too."

"I think I am. We can do it, together."

"And I want you to know that I trust you completely. There are some things I need to tell you."

This was it. The perfect opportunity. After he said what he needed too, she could follow Chat's advice and tell him her identity. God, Chat had been right. "I need to tell you something too."

"This is... going to be a bit of a bombshell." Adrien chuckled. "Why don't you go first?"

"No, you first." She smiled. Adrien was going to be completely shocked that she was Ladybug. He had absolutely no idea. 

"I insist, go ahead." Adrien took a bite of pizza so that Marinette had to talk.

Marinette grit her teeth. "I-"

Adrien made a gesture for her to continue.

Sometimes, Chat Noir had the worst ideas, but he was still the best partner she could ever ask for. Almost as handsome as Adrien. Loyal and kind. She trusted him with her life. He was her best friend. He looked really good in his leather suit. Her-

Her face dropped. "Oh my God I think I'm in love with Chat Noir."

Adrien started choking on the pizza. "What?"

"That was not what I meant to say."

"What?"

"I-"

"You love Chat Noir?"

"I love you, babe. I want to spend my life with you."

"You can love two people. Do you really love Chat Noir?"

"No? Yes? I don't know, it's complicated."

"Huh." 

"I'm sorry."

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Of course." Marinette held his hand. "And I will make a commitment to you. I love you."

"And Chat Noir? The superhero?"

"I don't k n ow." She blushed. "It was a random thought. Not what I was going to say."

"It didn't sound random."

"I'm tired." She shrugged. "So, Adrien, what were you going to say?"

His face turned red. "I think it'll make things really awkward right now."

"What?"

"I mean, you love Chat Noir-"

"Yeah?"

"Its okay, because I love Ladybug-"

Marinette's heart warmed. "Aww really?"

"Shit. Not what I meant to say."

"That's cute."

"You aren't mad?" Adrien frowned.

"I just admitted to loving Chat Noir. Wouldn't that be hypocritical of me to get mad at you?"

"That's different-"

"Adrien. Look at me. Do you love her?"

"I love you." He made a heart with his hands.

She smiled. "You literally just told me that you can love two people."

"Yeah, but I want to marry you."

"Same."

"Good." Adrien took a sip of water.

"And, I mean, I am Ladybug, so it works out both ways for you."

Adrien did a spit take. "What?!"

"Man, Chat was right. It does feel freeing to let someone know."

"Ladybug?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm late all the time."

He shook his head. "I can't believe it-"

"I know it's a lot to process...."

"I never noticed the earrings. You always wear the same earrings."

"Yeah. That's what give me powers."

"Whoa. I think I just fell in love again."

"Adrien. You asked me to marry you like five minutes ago."

"You're even more badass than I thought."

"Thanks, babe."

"I always thought Ladybug would end up with Chat Noir."

She chuckled. "I didn't."

"Haha... about that...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Marinette why are you like this?


	4. Chapter 4

"What?"

"What if _I_ was Chat Noir?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Huh." Marinette blinked. "I hadn't considered that. I don't know. I'd be happy. Confused."

"That's a lot."

"I think I'd cry?"

"You'd cry?"

"Maybe? There are reasons that I haven't revealed my identity to Chat Noir. He's my partner, and I trust him with my life, but... I've seen things that I'd rather not relive."

"Oh." He frowned.

"It's okay. I love you Adrien. If you were Chat Noir, that wouldn't change."

"Really?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of dinner was fairly normal, other than the fact that Marinette had revealed her biggest secret.

She spent a lot of time explaining to Adrien how her powers worked, and he met Tikki, her kwami.

It felt good to finally be able to tell him the truth.

...

Adrien stayed at Marinette's apartment late into the night. They had fallen asleep watching tv together, and Marinette had to pry herself out from under Adrien. 

After checking to make sure he was asleep, she checked the time. 

12:03

Shit.

She was late for her meeting with Chat. Marinette rushed into the bathroom, hoping that Adrien would stay asleep while she was gone, before transforming and going to the Eiffel Tower. 

Marinette had horrible time management skills, but Ladybug was never late.

...

When she arrived at the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir was already there, looking sleepy.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." She smiled sheepishly. "One thing led to another, and my boyfriend fell asleep at my apartment and I couldn't sneak away."

He gave her a funny look. "Its fine. I just got here."

"There isn't any akuma right now, I think its probably safe to go back-"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure." Ladybug smiled. "Did you talk to your fiancee?"

"I did talk to her." 

"How did that go?"

"It was an interesting talk." Chat scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Did she take it well?"

"I think so? Her reaction was a little confusing, but she said she still loved me."

"That's great Chat! I actually followed your advice and told my boyfriend who I was."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Yes?" He yawned. "Buginette, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I was just making conversation."

"I'm confused."

"I'm confused." She replied.

"Huh." He shook his head. "Anyways, it was a funny conversation."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was going to tell her that I was Chat Noir, and-"

"Yeah?"

"And then she revealed that she was Ladybug."

"No way, that's crazy!"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah... wait a minute." Ladybug closed her eyes, the gears turning in her head.

"Okay."

"Adrien?" She turned to him in shock, before falling off of the Eiffel Tower, again.

"Ye- Ladybug!" He reached an arm out as she fell back. "You really need to stop doing that."

She pulled herself back up with the yo-yo. "Adrien Agreste, sometimes you're a little shit.

"Yeah. I thought we established that?"

"No?"

"Hehe."

"Oh." She sighed. "That's why you asked how I would react if you were Chat Noir."

"Yes."

"My answer still stands."

"It does?"

"Yes." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. 

"Now?"

"Now." He nodded. "Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, will you marry me?"

"I do." She placed the ring on her finger. "Of course I do."

"Great." He spun her around and kissed her. "Now we have to figure out how to tell my father."

"The marriage thing or the superhero thing."

"Marriage. He likes you, he'll come around to it eventually."

"And he wouldn't accept that you're Chat Noir?"

Adrien laughed. "I'm pretty sure my father would kill me if he knew I snuck out to be a superhero."

"Agreed. He can never know."

"Like he actually might be Hawkmoth. He can't know." 

"I'm sure he isn't." Ladybug laughed. "But we will make sure he never find out about this, as long as you don't tell my parents. They'd never let me live down the crush on Chat Noir. It'd be worse if They knew it was you."

"Deal."

They shook hands. And then kissed. And made an anonymous Post to the Ladyblog announcing their engagement, because priorities.

Alya was also on the list of people that would never find out their identities.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I wrote this all at once and didn't really go back and edit it, but its probably okay. Let me know if there are any major errors/typos.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
